<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Therapy by lilhawkeye3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001513">Group Therapy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3'>lilhawkeye3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Central Park, Friendship, Gen, Get these kids some therapy and doughnuts asap, Percy is a Chaotic Force for Good, Poor Nico di Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the impossible life of Nico di Angelo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carter Kane &amp; Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo &amp; Carter Kane, Percy Jackson &amp; Carter Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico di Angelo had seen many impossible things in his short life, things that most people would deem simply could never occur. He knew, of course, that the world was far more mystical than one might think, but even he had a list of things that he, too considered unable to happen.</p><p>That list would be one item shorter after today.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to stumble out in this corner of Central Park. He’d been aiming for the side closer to Midtown, so he’d have a shorter walk to get to the Empire State Building. In hindsight, something must’ve <em>wanted</em> him to see this. The Fates were “funny” like that.</p><p>He recognized Carter Kane and Frank Zhang immediately. What his mind was still trying to catch up with was that the two powerful teenagers were sitting next to each other, a box of doughnuts between them that sat momentarily forgotten as they stared at him in shock.</p><p>“This… this shouldn’t be happening,” Nico finally muttered as he stumbled forward, deciding it’d be easiest to just sit in the cool grass under their feet. “Donut?” He tipped his head forward and waited for his momentary nausea to recede as he held his hand out patiently. He really need to stop doing cross-country jumps.</p><p>Frank silently placed a pastry in his hand, and Nico wolfed it down, savoring the rush of sugar that flooded his senses before he looked back up at the impossible pair. “What. The fuck.”</p><p>Carter and Frank shared a glance before the former shrugged. “I’m pretty sure you’re the one dating his sister, so…”</p><p>Nico stared at Frank incredulously. “You told him about that?!”</p><p>Frank at least had the decency to look slightly sheepish. “We have regular venting sessions about our latest <em>hey-the-world-didn’t-end!</em> stories,” he explained. “It’s pretty helpful, maybe you should try it, too.”</p><p>Nico groaned and ran a hand over his face. “I managed to keep my knowledge of separate worlds a secret for years, and here you two are, eating doughnuts in Central Park.”</p><p>Carter snorted. “Maybe that’s why you’re so stressed all the time.”</p><p>“We’re living mythology, Kane. We’re all always stressed.” Nico sighed. “How did you even meet?”</p><p>Frank flushed but laughed alongside Carter as the curly haired boy pointed accusingly at him. “I was taking the subway and I saw him shift from a bird to a human.”</p><p>“I lost my pass and didn’t have money to pay the fare!”</p><p>“You were an eagle! It’s not my fault I thought you Horus!”</p><p>“You got onto a subway as an eagle?!” Nico asked incredulously.</p><p>Carter raised an eyebrow. “It’s New York City. That’s not even the strangest thing that could be on a subway.”</p><p>He couldn’t argue with that. “You do have a point. Fine, fine. Just— don’t get caught, and don’t attract any unwanted guests.”</p><p>Frank gave him two thumbs up. “Will do, Nico. Sorry for the—“</p><p>“Oh, there you guys are! Sorry I’m late— woah, Nico! You’re here too?” Percy’s grin was wide with excitement as he jogged up to them, a trio of coffees in a cardboard holder held in his hands. “I didn’t know you’d be here! Welcome to our group therapy!” He snickered as Carter and Frank began to protest his nickname for them.</p><p>Nico sighed but allowed himself to smile as he was drawn in to the easy conversation that began to flow between them all. Of course the impossible had happened. It was just another typical day in his life as a demigod.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might come back and write more if I'm feeling it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>